


(not) alone

by Lobelia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Камень Души - чертов ненасытный ублюдок и требует то, чего еще ни разу не пробовал.Ему нужна душа Бога Грома. Душа асгардца.





	(not) alone

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной плод моей больной фантазии, который долго созревал и вот только сейчас оформился в связный текст. Ну люблю я идеи из разряда "а что если бы...".  
> Естественно, тотальное АУ к ВБ, как обычно. Логика с обоснуем тут и не ночевали - тоже как обычно.  
> Обложка: https://pp.userapi.com/c850232/v850232694/10f776/R_rsblIJ-Dg.jpg  
> Что-то вроде саундтрека (не полноценный сонгфик, но писалось почти целиком под эту песню): Сергей Лазарев - Scream.

Тор Одинсон - это солнечным светом искрящаяся улыбка и глаза кристально-лазурные, в которых отражаются звезды.

Тор Одинсон - это неизменный медовый привкус на губах и объятия, поразительно нежные для таких стальных мускулов.

Тор Одинсон - бесчисленными потерями изломанный и собранный ее едва слышным, но уверенным _"не один"_.

Барьеры рушатся, сгорают без остатка в сумасшедшем пламени их первых поцелуев.

\- После расставания с Джейн я уже и не надеялся... - его голос негромкий и чуть хриплый. Он удерживает ее одной рукой, а другой гладит по волосам, медленно и как-то рассеянно.

Ее дыхание замирает между его шеей и плечом: она боится отпустить, боится спугнуть тот ворох ощущений, что захлестнул ее за какие-то секунды, на кусочки разорвал и сшил заново, заполнив целиком, места не оставив другим чувствам и мыслям; словно если она хотя бы пошевелится, то расплескает, растеряет и больше не соберет. Гамора не знает и знать не хочет, кто такая эта Джейн. Сейчас это абсолютно неважно. Сейчас все вокруг кажется до абсурдности неважным, ненастоящим.

Кроме него.

Она слушает, как бьется его сердце: отныне это самый любимый ее звук во всей вселенной.

\- Ты уверена? - спрашивает он, и действительно, кто в здравом уме выбрал бы связать свою судьбу с бездомным, одиноким, разбитым.

Гамора молча прижимает палец к его губам. А затем заменяет его собственными.

Она все решила, когда сказала свое _"не один"_. Пути назад уже нет.

Возможно, им обоим не выжить в схватке с Таносом. Возможно, эта ночь на жестком полу "Бенатара" - все, что у них есть и будет.

Она лишь крепче обхватывает его за шею, пока они целуются отчаянно и горячо, и ее тело вспыхивает вновь от каждого его прикосновения.

Если это в самом деле все время, что им отпущено, она постарается не потратить зря ни минуты.

 

Гамора смотрит в раскинувшуюся перед ней заснеженную бездну Вормира, и в голове крутится насмешливо-горькое _"как знала"._

Потому что Камень Души - единственное, что отделяет Таноса от безграничного могущества, а вселенную - от развеивания в пепел по щелчку.

Потому что Камень Души - чертов ненасытный ублюдок и требует то, чего еще ни разу не пробовал.

Ему нужна душа Бога Грома. Душа асгардца.

Тор воспринимает это стоически.

\- Что ж, - произносит он, даже не удивившись, - видимо, судьба мне присоединиться к моей семье в чертогах Вальxаллы.

Гамора изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не искромсать мечом ближайшие камни.

У нее не сердце - кровавое месиво в битом стекле, и осколки при каждом ударе режут так, что дышать больно.

Кажется, она просто обречена терять самое дорогое из-за Таноса и его безумных затей.

Ледяной ветер усиливается, снежной крошкой бросая в лицо. На мгновение ее охватывает нестерпимое желание развернуться и уйти: еще ведь не поздно, ну же, вдруг они придумают новый план...

\- Гамора... - его голос совсем рядом, а она не может повернуться, не может даже взглянуть на него.

Она убивала не раз, убивала безжалостной, бестрепетной рукой, заставляя себя испытывать удовлетворение - Танос бы не принял иного.

Теперь ей убить _нужно_ , чтобы спасти половину вселенной.

Теперь она слишком слаба, чтобы справиться.

Тор сам разворачивает ее и обнимает так, словно это не ему сейчас идти в жертву Камню, так, словно хочет защитить ее от всего на свете и в первую очередь - от того, что ей предстоит сделать.

И то, что на пороге смерти он беспокоится не о себе - о ней, заставляет осколки врезаться еще больнее. Гамора утыкается лицом ему куда-то в грудь, закусывая, вдавливая крик внутрь до крови.

_Почему это должен быть ты?_

\- Мне жаль, красавица, - шепчет он, и глаза начинает щипать, жечь невыносимо от этого обращения, непривычного, но в то же время такого естественного и пришедшего словно бы из той жизни, которую они уже не проживут вместе.

\- Цена слишком высока, - голос дрожит, и она не старается это скрыть.

\- Другого выхода нет, - Тор мягко отстраняет ее, чтобы наконец встретиться взглядами. - Камень не должен достаться Таносу.

Гамора знает, что это правда.

Гаморе легче самой броситься в пропасть, чем эту правду принять.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы у нас было больше времени, - говорит он, и улыбка его точь-в-точь как в их первую встречу, ласковая и печалью пронизанная. - Ты подарила мне надежду, когда я думал, что лишился ее навсегда. Ты заставила пламя вновь вспыхнуть в моей душе... и в сердце. Ни с одной женщиной я не испытывал того, что испытал с тобой в ту ночь, - лазурь в его глазах темнеет, и Гамора не сомневается: он тоже вспоминает сейчас эти неимоверно жаркие мгновения, эти считанные часы, которые для них длились бесконечно. - Ты позволила мне ощутить, что значит быть по-настоящему нужным кому-то.

_Так безумно.  
_

_Так неистово._

Он и не представляет, насколько.

Их последний поцелуй - обжигающий на холодной беспощадной планете: они вцепляются друг в друга, словно от этого зависит их существование, словно они могут растопить, одолеть волю проклятого камня - вот так, одним целым.

А потом ей приходится разжать руки.

Слезы замерзают на щеках, когда его тело разбивается о скалы. Гамора смотрит и не чувствует ничего: вместо сердца у нее отныне уродливая сквозная дыра.

_Ты не один._

Она думает, что этими словами прокляла их обоих.


End file.
